


Oh, Poppet

by Sidders



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short and generally unrelated one-shots, most likely prompted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movies

“They didn’t even look like that, you know.”

Clara yelps, maltesers flying in every direction as she leaps up from her bed, laptop clutched in her hands, ready to strike the intruder. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the room and, when they do, her mouth drops open.

“Missy?”

“I mean, where are the feathers?” The Time Lady continues as if nothing had happened, as if there was absolutely nothing strange about her suddenly being in Clara’s bed. “Velociraptors looked more like demonic chickens than those overgrown lizards you were watching.”

They stare at each other in silence until Clara is certain that her heart actually isn’t going to burst out of her chest. “Did you honestly just interrupt my movie night and almost give me a heart attack purely to criticize the historical inaccuracy of Jurassic Park?”

“I was bored, if you must know, and I felt like seeing what my favourite puppy was up to,” Missy says. “Making you squeal was a completely unintentional bonus.”

“I’m not a puppy,” Clara doesn’t even acknowledge the second part, instead frowning at the chocolates scattered across the floor. “And you owe me food.”

“Well, I’ll tell you what,” Missy makes herself comfortable, stretching out and patting the empty space beside her on the bed. “You sit back down and finish watching your ridiculous little bald dinosaurs with me, and I’ll take you to the planet that inspired Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. I’ll even refrain from dropping you in the chocolate lake.” She even crosses over her hearts with a finger.

Clara eyes her warily for a moment, but does. Missy spends the rest of the film telling her about the time she let a baryonyx and a pterosaur loose on 5th century England. “People have been raving about dragons ever since.”

 


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night she wakes up screaming, her throat raw and the words “I am not a dalek!” still escaping her lips.

Clara has nightmares following Skaro, finds herself trapped inside a dalek, shouting at whoever will listen when she tells them that she’s _human_ , and they’re so vivid they’re more like memories than dreams.

One night she wakes up screaming, her throat raw and the words _“I am not a dalek!”_ still escaping her lips.

Her vision is blurry from sleep and unshed tears, but it doesn’t take long to realise that while she’s still in her bed, it’s definitely not her bedroom. It’s a Tardis, but not the Doctor’s, too dark and almost Victorian in appearance to be his. And there’s Missy, humming to herself as she circles around the console.

“You’re up,” is all she says, having the decency to look away as Clara wipes at her cheeks.

“What am I doing here?” Clara asks. Part of her thinks that she should be scared, stuck god knows where with the very woman who almost got her killed, but she’s too surprised, and being in a Tardis again - even if it’s not the Doctor’s - is enough to help calm her somewhat.

“The Doctor hasn’t whisked you away in a while. I thought you might be getting bored.”

“So you decided to kidnap me, bed and all, to take me on an adventure out of the goodness of your hearts, is that it?” Missy’s still not looking at her, and Clara frowns. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it almost seemed like you wanted to apologise.”

Missy doesn’t answer her, of course. But she does finally make eye contact as the Tardis lands with a quiet thud. “Did you know that there’s a planet covered entirely in glass? It’s like one big mirror, reflecting the stars. It’s really quite beautiful, if you like that sort of thing.”

Clara does like that sort of thing. Missy saw her enjoy that sort of thing on Skaro, when it seemed like they were walking among the stars.

And that’s when it hits her.

Missy doesn’t apologise. Apologising would mean admitting that she’d done something wrong, and she would, Clara thinks, rather snog a Zygon (venom sacs and all).

She does, however, try to make up for things, in her own way.

 

 


End file.
